


Mine

by SweetlyMischievous



Series: Why not? [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ...yet, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But don't worry he isn't rape, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead Of Another Story, Implied Hakukai, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Past Rape/Non-con, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyMischievous/pseuds/SweetlyMischievous
Summary: Ever since he saw him, he knew that he wanted to make Kuroba Kaito his.Or when Kaito has an obsessive stalker.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Non-Consensual Pairings
Series: Why not? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had already set in the city of Ekoda, Japan, most people were already resting in the comforts of their home. Kuroba Kaito was no different, after the long and tiring day at school, all he wanted was was to collapse on his bed and sleep for eternity. After, of course, he took a shower since it was disgusting for him to let all the dirt on his skin get on the soft, soft bed of his.

So he be begrudgingly enters his bathroom and begins his shower, unaware of the unwelcomed guest that currently was lurking outside his house. Waiting.

After said shower, the seventeen year old exits his bathroom with only a towel hanging lazily on his hips and gathers his night wear that consisted of an oversized sweater brown sweater and boxers. He, then jumps to his bed, snuggling into the warm covers before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Minutes later, his window opens and a man wearing all black clothing enter through it silently. The unwelcomed man takes out a small canister of sleeping gas and sprays it on the teen's face, setting it down on the floor, just to make sure that he was really sleeping, watching him inhale it before sitting down beside the sleeping teen.

The man gently grabs hold of the teen's face with his thumb rubbing the soft lips, he smiles "Hello, there my Angel. I apologize that I haven't been visiting you lately, I missed you, you know, did you miss me?"

The man brings his face closer to admire his Angel's face "You know I will never really know how you father and that mother of yours could make something so beautiful, so _mine_ "

"With this beautiful face and this seductively sinful body, I'm surprised that no one has tried to steal you from me" The older man pressed his lips on the sleeping beauty's "Not that they could, of course, I'd never let that happen" The man moves down his neck to kiss pulse but paused as he smells an unfamiliar scent on the sweater that his beloved was wearing.

He growls _Who dares to lay their hands on what is his_ but a soft whimper, snaps him back to reality and quickly loosens his grip on the other's face

"....Ru" His beloved mumbles, shifting way from him.

The unwelcomed guest grits teeth _Ru, huh, so that was the name of the bastard that was trying to steal his Angel from him_ before suddenly chuckling _Don't worry my Angel, I'll cleanse your body from his touch._

The older man moves between the teen's legs, pulling Kaito's underwear off with his teeth and throws it away. Before spreading his legs and placing them on his shoulders, the man licks his lips and begins to suck on the soft skin on the teen's neck, leaving a dark hickey. He leans closer intending to kiss the teen, in attempt to taste the sweet and addicting taste in his mouth but before he could, his phone rang, forcing him to stop and answer the call.

"What?" He growls into the phone.

"Boss, there're six birds coming your way" The voice of a man reported.

"Who?"

There was a pause "A highschool detective, two marshal arts champions, a rich heiress and a young boy, what are your orders, Boss?"

The Boss cursed "Standby, we're leaving" he ends the call and shoves the phone back in his pocket.

He kissed the unconscious boy "Sorry Angel, looks like I have to put an end to our meeting, but don't worry I'll be back soon"

With that, he moves away from the teen and straightens his cloathing before exiting through the window of the room, leaving no evidence, besides the canister, of his presence. While outside the Kuroba gate was the five teens and child.

"What kind of guy is this Kuroba? Letting a lady wait so rude" Sonoko complained "Couldn't you just call him, Ran and how much longer? My feet are killing me!"

"Relax Sonoko, I'm sure, we're almost there, right Hakuba-kun" Ran asked the blond detective.

Habuka nods, pointing too the white that had the name plate Kuroba on the gate "Actually were already here"

"Finally!" The Suzuki heiress pusses open the gate and bangs on the door "Kuroba, who ever you are come out here!"

Ran gapes "Sonoko!" she pulls the short haired girl away from the door "Don't be so rude, you'll bother the neighbors!"

And as if on cue, the door of the next door neighbor slams open "What in the world is happening here and who are you?!" Nakamori Ginzo yells, seeing them trespassing in the Kuroba yard.

"It's nothing Nakamori-keibu, we're just looking for Kaito" Hakuba said, installing calming the inspector down.

"I suppose it's for the night out Aoko told me about" The inspector moves to the door and knocks "Kaito-kun, come out now, your friends are waiting for you!" 

There was no answer "Maybe the guy's sleeping?" Sonoko suggested, boredly. 

"That's unlikely, normally he would heard that even if he's as sleep, he's a very light sleeper" He explains "But don't worry my daughter, has key to the house, I'll call her" he makes his way back to his house and calls down his daughter, who an annoyed expression on her face "Ne, what's going on here?"

"This Kuroba guy is late for our meeting" Sonoko crossed her arms "Not much of a gentleman that Ran's been telling me"

The messy haired teen narrows her yes "That's odd, Kaito's never been late for a meeting unless something happened"

"Maybe he forgot?" Ran suggested.

Aoko hummed "Could be, let's find out shall we?" she pulls out the key from her pocket and opens the door "Kaito!"

There was no answer, as they entered the house, leaving Aoko more worried. She ushers them to the couch while she searches the first floor of the house, with no Kaito in sight, Aoko climbs up the stairs and enters the first room that was Kaito's bedroom.

She let's out lets out a breath of relief as she sees her childhood friend on the bed and was sleeping soundly "There you are, Kaito" that is until she takes a step closer and discovers that he no underwear on, she pushes the blanket to preserve his modesty "Kaito?"

Aoko walks closer to her friend and gasped, there was a dark hickey oh his neck "Kaito" she shakes his shoulder but still no answer.

"Kaito" She looks around the room and spot a canister on the floor, she screams "KAITO!"

Which was loud enough for the six guests downstairs to hear her and for the two detectives (Hakuba and Conan) to bolt up that stairs and into the room. They froze at the sight that welcomed them, Aoko was shaking Kaito hysterically with tears in her eyes "Kaito!"

She turns to look at them "S-Saguru-kun, Conan-kun help him please, he's not waking up"


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kaito is sent to the hospital, horrifying facts are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I wasn't really planning to write a second chapter but I was struck by inspiration and so I bring you this... Whatever this, hope you like it! Comment if you want this to become a multi chapter story!

"Are you sure, he's going to be okay doctor?"

"Yes, fortunately the person who used sleeping gas on him didn't use enough to send him into a coma, he'll be clear of discharge once he wakes up"

"That's good"

Kaito groaned at the noise, shifting to his side to try and silence them and to his relief did help him fall back into a deep sleep. Hours later, he craps open an eye before sitting the bed he was laid on, rubbing his eyes to chase the sleepiness from his eyes. He looks around to discover that was not in his bedroom "Where am I?"

Not to mention the fact that he was not alone in the room, Aoko, Saguru and Conan were there, his childhood friend was sleeping on a chair, leaning over his bed while the two detectives were sleeping on a couch, he taps the shoulder of Aoko to wake her up "Aoko"

The teenage girl, stretches her arms "Kaito?" 

He gives her a grin "Hello to you two Ahoko" but instead of glaring at him, Aoko hugs him as she starts to cry "Bakaito! You stupid Bakaito! Don't you know how worried Aoko was?! Why didn't you tell me you were being stalked?!"

The magician hugs her back, rubbing circles on her back to comfort her "I'm sorry for worrying you Aoko but... I'm being stalked?"

Aoko leans away from him "You don't know?"

He gives her an unimpressed look, in attempt to lighten up the mood "If I knew, then why would I be asking you? And while your at it, where am I?"

"We're in a hospital, you were rushed here yesterday, after finding a canister of sleeping gas in your room, the police say it was an burglary case but..." she bites her lips slightly hesitant to tell him

He narrows his eyes at her "But what?"

"You have a hickey on your neck, not to mention the doctors that examined you earlier found anal tearings in your anus and unless you've been having sex with someone or you own anal toys, the doctors said that there's a high possibility have you've been raped"

Kaito looks at her numbly "What?" he asked again, wishing that he had heard her wrong even though when he knew he hadn't.

"You've been rape, Kaito and the doctors say that this may not be the first time based on the anal tearing you have"

He gaps at her as tears start to well in his eyes "You're saying that I've been r-raped?"

She nods, lowering her head "Yes"

He shakes his head "No, no, no, no, no, you're joking right?"

"Right?"

Aoko shakes her heead "Aoko's sorry, Kaito"

"No, no, no, no, no, no" He curls upon the bed, wrapping his arms around his legs as he rocks back and fort "No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

Aoko clenches her fist "Kaito" she reaches out for him but instead of letting her, he flinches away.

"No! No! No!" He sobs into his arms.

"Aoko-san I think it would be best if you leave for a while" Saguru, who was awaken by the cries of the distressed boy, stated with Conan, who was also awaken for the same reason, crawling to the said boy.

Aoko nods, wipping away the wetness in her eyes, mumbling about calling Kaito's mom before leaving the room as Saguru locks the door behind her.

"Kaito?" Conan called.

Kaito looks up from his arms to look at the younger boy "Please tell me this isn't true, Conan, please tell me that Aoko was lying"

Conan pursed his lips "I'm sorry, Kaito but Aoko wasn't lying"

He shakes his head, turning his attention to Saguru, who was now standing beside them "Saguru?"

But just like Aoko and Conan, Saguru shakes his head "Aoko-chan wasn't lying Kaito, you were raped"

"No, no, no"

Conan moves closer to him as Kaito moves away "Don't touch me!" the younger boy paused "Please don't touch me, please don't"

Saguru sat beside his "Kaito, what-" but the magician moves further away, well as futher as he can get in the hospital bed.

"Don't come any closer, please"

"What's wrong Kaito? Why don't you want us to come closer?" 

Kaito wraps his arms around himself almost desperate for comfort "Don't want to get you dirty" 

"Kaito, you're not-" 

He glares at them _Why won't they understand?_ "Yes, I am, can't you two see that? I was raped, Saguru, Shinichi, I. Was. Raped! Do you not understand the meaning of that?! It means that I'm used good now, It means that I'm not pure, It means that I'm already dirty to be with you two!" 

They narrowed their eyes, before Saguru pulls the distressed boy closer to them "Don't you dare say that"

"Why not? You now it's true, Sa - Hakuba, you know that any idea of the three of use having a relationship is over, now let go of me and leave" He tries to pry off the blind grip of his arm, instead the blind pulls him even closer. 

"Because you know that the three of use know that that's not true, Kaito, you are not used goods, you are not dirty, yes you were raped but that doesn't make you unpure" 

"Saguru's right Kaito" Conan adds "You are non of those things, Kai and if there's anyone here that's dirty, that's the bastard that did this to you" he climbs to his lap "And as long as you don't kill anyone, you're still pure not that I'd blame you for killing the bastad who did this" 

"Listen to use, Kaito, Saguru and I are here for you every step in the way for your recovery, we'll never leave you" Conan said wrapping his arms around his neck "Okay, Kai?" 

"But-" 

Saguru joins the hug, wrapping arms in both Kaito and Conan as he pressed a kiss on the latter's forehead "Kaito, please listen to us okay? We love you and we will always be there for you, no matter what happens" 

They remain in the position for minutes, enjoying the warmth and comfort the others bring. Until Kaito lets a yawn escape, Saguru hums "You should probably go back to sleep now" 

The magician shook his head "Don't wanna sleep" _I'm afraid that you'll leave once I am._

The two detectives shared a look before Conan answers "If you're scare, I can always sleep with you here and leave the questions to Saguru, I'm sure he would mind, right?" 

"Conan's right, Kai, don't strain yourself in attempt to keep yourself awake, the remain of the sleeping gas are probably still lingering inside you" He pressed a kiss on the messy haired teen's forehead "Go to sleep, Dove" 

Kaito bit his lips before nodding "Fine, just don't leave me, please" 

He moves to lay back down with Conan shifting to a comfortable to position in front of the teen while Saguru moves to the other side of the bed. Once they were in position, the chibi detective cuddles closer to one of his lovers as Kaito wraps his arms around the smaller one and Saguru wraps his arm around Kaito's waist. 


End file.
